AFFECTION
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya tak mengerti, apa definisi membahagiakan anak bagi ayahnya. Perasaan dari balita, TK, hingga SMA, rasanya perlakuan sang ayah sama saja. Ini-itu dilarang dengan sederet peraturan, lalu tak boleh kemana-mana sendirian. Akakuro. Family, Fluff, Hurt. Selamat membaca!


**AFFECTION**

…

Saya menyarankan untuk sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Yang Terbaik Bagimu – Ada Band' untuk menambah _feel_ membaca.

…

Kata orang, cinta pertama seorang anak adalah orangtuanya. Jika perempuan, maka yang menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah sang ayah. Namun jika laki-laki, maka ibunya lah yang akan menjadi cinta pertama. Itu kata orang. Tapi Tetsuya tak mengenal ibunya. Yang dia tahu sekarang hanyalah ayahnya yang kini merawatnya sendirian. Maka dari itu, orang yang paling Tetsuya cintai dalam hidupnya hanyalah ayahnya seorang.

"Tetsuya?"

"Iya, ayah?"

"Siap masuk TK hari ini?"

"Ung. Apa ayah akan menjemput Tetcu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ayah?"

"Apa?"

"Apa Tetcu akan punya teman? Tetcu tak mau cendilian."

Surai biru teracak penuh sayang, "Tetsuya akan mendapat banyak sekali teman."

"Benalkah?"

"Anak kesayangan ayah akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik."

"Ung."

Badan mungil terangkat dalam sebuah gendongan penuh kehangatan, "Tapi _nametag_ -mu terbalik, sayang." Lalu disusul dengan sebuah jemari kokoh membetulkan _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Akashi Tetsuya'.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Main Character :

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Warning :

K+

Akakuro

Child! Kuroko Tetsuya

Dad! Akashi Seijuro

Family, Fluff, Hurt.

Out of character.

…

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil mengingat masa balitanya yang sangat penakut dan tidak percaya diri. Padahal, dirinya merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Namun sekarang tidak lagi, dirinya sudah menjelma menjadi pemuda yang rupawan, dan tentunya dengan prestasi yang membanggakan-

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Tetsuya."

"Ayah, hari ini aku ingin berangkat sekolah sendiri."

"Tidak."

"Tapi ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi bukan berarti ayah membiarkanmu pergi sendiri."

"Tapi ayah sudah berjanji membiarkanku berangkat sekolah sendiri saat SMA tanpa kawalan lagi."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Ayah,"

"Ayah tidak merasa bilang begitu."

Ugh! Harusnya Tetsuya merekam kejadian dimana sang ayah mengizinkannya pulang sendirian. Menyebalkan!

"Ayah!"

"Jangan ribut ditempat makan. Lanjutkan sarapan, dan ayah akan mengantar anak ayah tersayang."

-tapi sayangnya, kemana-mana harus diantar dan tak boleh sendirian.

…

Suasana kelas cenderung ramai kala siang menyapa. Namun bukannya tambah semangat, Tetsuya malah semakin mengantuk saja. Perutnya tak juga lapar meski jam istirahat telah tiba. Mengingat sarapannya tadi pagi membuat Tetsuya tak nafsu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Oi, Tetsu!"

"Berisik Aomine- _kun_."

Telinga dikorek dengan joroknya, lalu ditempelkan pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang baru datang mendekati bangku Tetsuya, "Aomine- _chi_ jorok!"

"Kise- _kun_ , jangan berteriak disini,"

" _Demo_ , Akashi- _chi_!"

Tetsuya menutup telinga, tak mau mendengar duo aho bertengkar yang nantinya malah membuat sakit kepala.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ Akashi- _chi_ , ayo pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan- _ssu_!"

"Aku dijemput ayah."

"Bukannya kau sudah tak diantar jemput saat SMA, Tetsu?"

"Ayah berubah pikiran."

"Huwee, tak asik- _ssu_."

"Kau tidak protes?"

Tetsuya mendelik, apa perlu pertanyaan retoris itu dijawab?

"Baiklah, Tetsu. Kau kelihatan seram saat mendelik seperti itu."

Hela nafas keluar, bahkan sampai sekarang Tetsuya tak pernah _hang_ - _out_ keluar dengan teman-teman. Saat ada rencana keluar, ayahnya akan mengundang teman-temannya datang.

"Jadi kau tak akan ikut keluar?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, hahaha." Aomine tertawa garing, sambil mencoba menenangkan bulu kuduknya yang merinding. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa! Meski berbadan mungil, berwajah polos dan menggemaskan, Tetsuya merupakan seorang Akashi yang merupakan bukan keluarga sembarangan.

…

Bel pulang sekolah berdering kencang, menandakan bahwa saatnya untuk pulang. Tetsuya berdiri dengan sedikit kemalasan. Rasanya mau kabur, tapi percuma. Ayahnya bukan orang yang dia kibuli layaknya orang biasa.

Surai biru terlihat sempoyongan, menandakan aura Tetsuya yang juga berantakan. Betapa inginnya dia seperti anak yang lainnya, pulang bersama teman. Namun.. matanya memandang malas pada gerombolan anak perempuan, yang kini mengeluarkan _hysteria_ kehebohan.

"Tetsuya?"

Tentu saja ayahnya. Surai merahnya, lalu auranya yang elegan. Tetsuya sebenarnya sangat mengagumi sang ayah. Perhatian, tampan, elegan, dan.. sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Kalau dia dewasa, Tetsuya ingin seperti ayahnya. Minus merecoki hidup anaknya, tentu saja.

Siapa pula yang kurang kerjaan menjemput anaknya saat SMA kalau bukan sang ayah. Dan menyebalkan lagi, teman-teman sekolah Tetsuya kini bergerombol menatap mereka berdua.

"Ayah tebar pesona sekali." Ucap Tetsuya saat berada tepat didepan sang ayah berada.

Seijuro terkekeh pelan, "Tetsuya cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Lagipula, Tetsuya tahu kalau ayahnya tak salah. Tapi salahkan penampilan dan wajahnya yang begitu terlihat muda untuk umurnya yang sudah hampir kepala empat. Bahkan, banyak yang mengira kalau mereka adalah adik-kakak.

Seijuro mengambil tas yang dipegang Tetsuya, "Mana ciuman 'aku pulang' darimu, Tetsuya?" Tanyanya sambil berbisik pada telinga sang anak yang kini memerah.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi." Ujar Tetsuya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam.

"Heh? Tetsuya bilang kalau setiap hari akan mencium ayah saat berangkat sekolah dan pulang kerumah." Seijuro ikut menyusul masuk, setelah melambaikan tangan pada teman-teman anaknya, yang dibalas dengan teriakan 'Kyaaa..Kyaaa' yang menggema.

"Itu saat aku TK, ayah!"

"Tapi saat SD dan SMP Tetsuya masih melakukannya."

"Aku sudah SMA."

"Apa bedanya? Tetsuya sama-sama masih anak ayah satu-satunya."

Bibir mencebik, pipi gembil di gembungkan. Memaksa Seijuro untuk menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menguyel-uyel Tetsuya yang membuatnya gemas. Untuknya, Tetsuya akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan, tak peduli versi balita, remaja atau bahkan dewasa.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Ayah menunggu."

Sambil menahan malu, Tetsuya mendekati pipi sang ayah, " _Ta_ - _tadaima_ ,"

Satu sentuhan ringan Tetsuya daratkan pada pipi kiri. Cup. Sebelum akhirnya meleset ke sudut bibir sang ayah saat Seijuro sengaja bergerak pelan.

"Ayah!"

Seijuro tergelak, kemudian mengusak gemas surai biru sang anak, "Hm, _okaeri_ , Tetsuya."

…

Malam itu, jarum-jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Tetsuya mendapat kabar kalau teman-temannya akan _hang_ - _out_ diluar, menonton konser KISEDAI, sebuah band musik yang Tetsuya idolakan. Untuk itu, untuk pertama kali, Tetsuya ingin sekali keluar dan dirinya yakin, sang ayah akan mengizinkan. Lagipula, Tetsuya laki-laki dan sudah besar. Dirinya juga tidak sendiri, ada teman-temannya.

Yosh! Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Tetsuya kembali keluar, menemui ayahnya yang kini sedang duduk santai membaca entah apa dalam ruang keluarga.

"Ayah,"

"Hm? Tetsuya belum tidur?"

Tetsuya memutar mata, demi Tuhan, dari jaman dirinya bayi, balita, TK hingga sekarang kelas 3 SMA, dirinya tak pernah diizinkan tidur larut malam apapun alasannya.

"Belum. Ayah sendiri?"

"Ayah masih akan menemui klien nanti."

"Masih kerja lagi?"

"Kenapa? Tetsuya ingin tidur ditemani ayah?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu Tetsuya mau apa?"

"A-ayah, kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai grup band KISEDAI?"

"Ayah tahu semua kesukaan anak ayah."

Tetsuya meremat ujung kaosnya, meredam detakan dalam dada, "Mereka mengadakan konser malam ini di Rakuzan Arena."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menonton konsernya, ayah."

"Tetsuya sudah minum susu?"

"Ayah, tapi-"

"Gosok gigi, minum susu dan tidur."

"Tapi ayah, aku-"

"Sudah malam, Tetsuya harus tidur."

"Ayah! Aku ingin per-"

"Tidur. Ayah tak mengajarimu membangkang, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan adanya air yang berdesakkan meminta keluar dari mata. Kaki jenjang mulus bergerak, berlari menghentak untuk pergi sejauh yang dia bisa. Dan tak menunggu lama, ada pintu yang terbanting di kamar Tetsuya.

Di dalam kamarnya, tangis Tetsuya menderas. Kenapa? Kenapa Tetsuya tak boleh melakukan apa yang dia suka? Lalu apanya yang kata membuat Tetsuya bahagia kalau ini itu tak diperbolehkan?

Teman-temannya benar. Tetsuya harus membangkang. Kalau seperti ini terus, hanya mimpi saja kalau Tetsuya bisa melihat apa yang dimimpikan. Kalau seperti ini terus, Tetsuya hanya akan berakhir menjadi anak papa. Tetsuya ingin mandiri, dan mampu membuat ayahnya bangga dengan tangannya sendiri.

Menguatkan tekad, Tetsuya mengambil kamera, dompet dengan kartu debit yang _unlimited_ , kemudian sebuah kaset _compact_ _disk_ berisi album terbaru dari KISEDAI, yang Tetsuya harapkan nantinya bisa ditandatangani langsung disana.

Menajamkan telinga, saat kesunyian melanda, Tetsuya membuka jendela kamar. Menengok kebawah untuk memastikan tempat mendarat. Sip, bersyukur Tetsuya pernah ikut panjat tebing, hanya 3 lantai tak akan membuatnya merinding.

…

Keramaian inilah yang Tetsuya inginkan. Pemandangan muda-mudi bersliweran. Tetsuya fiks jadi anak hits sekarang. Tangan lentiknya merogoh saku, mencari ponsel kesayangan untuk menghubungi sekutu. Namun sialnya, Tetsuya ingat bahwa ponselnya masih berada dalam kasur saat dirinya terburu-buru.

Menguatkan insting, Tetsuya memilih menebak tempat dimana temannya berkumpul saat genting. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada sekelompok pemuda yang kini nongkrong didekat para perempuan muda. Yeah, gairah masa remaja yang selalu berorientasi pada asmara dan anteknya.

"Aomine- _kun_ ,"

"Tetsu!"

"Akashi- _chi_ , kau datang- _ssu_!"

"Ayahmu memperbolehkanmu datang?" Tanya Nijimura, kapten basket sekolah Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kabur lewat jendela."

" _Nice_ , Tetsu!"

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi sebaiknya kau menghubungi ayahmu, Akashi."

"Ayah pasti mengerti." Ucap Tetsuya _keukeuh_.

Teman-teman Tetsuya yang lain saling bertatapan, meragukan apa yang Tetsuya katakan. Mereka masih ingat, saat Tetsuya telat pulang saja, ayahnya langsung mengerahkan pengawal dan kepolisian terbaik dalam kota untuk mencari anak tunggalnya yang saat itu ternyata sedang mengantri vanilla milkshake di Majiba.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat KISEDAI tampil sekarang."

Yang lain ikut mengangguk, lalu beranjak menuju pintu masuk.

Tetsuya benar-benar senang, akhirnya dia mendapatkan kebebasan yang dia inginkan. Dan tanpa sadar, bahwa dirumahnya, sang ayah tengah murka mendapati kamar si anak tunggal kosong tanpa ada pesan disana.

…

Suara hentak musik menggema, mendendangkan semangat masa muda. Dan Tetsuya bersama teman-temannya telah larut dalam acara.

"Apakah kami harus menyanyi lagi?" Suara sang vokalis terlontar, mengajak para penonton untuk semakin liar.

"Mau!" Layaknya koor tanpa aba-aba, semua penonton berteriak antusias membalas termasuk Tetsuya.

Kemudian, tak menunggu lama, suara kembali menghentak membahana. Menawarkan sejuta alasan untuk meninggalkan duka dan semakin larut dalam suasana pesta. Hingga tiba-tiba, musik berhenti, kemudian kebingungan menyelimuti.

"Ada apa?"

Tetsuya mengedikan bahu pelan, dia saja baru pertama nonton konser beginian.

"Perhatian," Suara sang vokalis menarik perhatian, "Ada yang bernama Akashi Tetsuya disini?"

Semua temannya memandang Tetsuya, lalu diikuti dengan tatapan semua pengunjung yang disana. Kemudian, sorot lampu yang menyinari dirinya.

"Ah, kau disana. Akashi- _kun_ , bisa kah kau mendekat ke panggung?"

Tetsuya menatap teman-temannya, lalu dibalas dengan anggukan. Tetsuya mendekat dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Apa memang dirinya menang undian untuk manggung barengan?

Lalu, tak lama kemudian, penonton seakan terbelah, membukakan jalan entah untuk siapa. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya, Tetsuya bisa melihat ayahnya datang, dengan tatapan murka.

"A-ayah?"

"Akashi Tetsuya." Suhu tempat konser yang tadinya hangat, kini turun _drastic_ beberapa derajat. Dari tempatnya, Tetsuya bisa melihat bagaimana mata ayahnya berkilat mengerikan. Hal yang belum pernah Tetsuya temui selama berada dalam kehidupan.

Keheningan dalam konser semakin membuat suasana mencekam. Tak ada yang berani menginterupsi saat mendengar nama Akashi, sebuah nama pemilik gurita kerajaan bisnis no. 1 dalam negeri. Yang jelas, siapapun ayah dan anak tersebut, jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Mengingat kehadirannya mampu menghentikan sebuah konser akbar dari grup band terkenal.

"Ayah, aku bisa jelask-"

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Seijuro telah berada didepan Tetsuya, "Aku tak pernah mendidikmu menjadi pembangkang." Tangan digenggam erat hingga rasa sakit datang, "Ayo pulang!"

"Tapi ayah-"

"Tetsuya!"

"Ayah terlalu mengekang! Aku juga ingin kebebasan seperti teman-teman!" Tetsuya mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Tahu apa kau anak kecil tentang kebebasan! Ayo pulang!"

"Aya-" Ucapan Tetsuya berhenti saat matanya melihat sesosok perempuan dibalik ayahnya berdiri, dan entah mengapa, membuat Tetsuya tambah emosi. Dengan satu hentakan, Tetsuya berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang kini kemerahan.

"Aku benci ayah!" Dan sekuat tenaga, Tetsuya berlari menjauh dari keramaian. Menulikan telinga atas teriakan yang menggema dari ayahnya. Peduli setan! Tetsuya hanya ingin melarikan diri sejauh yang dia bisa. Sejauh yang bisa Tetsuya capai dengan langkahnya.

…

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi ketika Tetsuya masih dalam pelarian. Hawanya yang dingin membuat tubuh mungil Tetsuya kedinginan. Giginya menggigil pelan.

Dingin, dingin sekali, dan tak ada satupun orang disini.

Tetsuya ingin menangis. Apakah perkataannya tadi menyakiti sang ayah? Apakah ayah akan memaafkan Tetsuya? Yang pasti Tetsuya sangat menyesal. Namun, Tetsuya juga tak mau mengalah. Dirinya ingin berkembang, dirinya tak mau dikekang.

Lalu siapa tadi perempuan yang berada dibelakang ayahnya? Kekasihnya kah? Teman kencan? Atau justru calon ibu tirinya? Tetsuya tak mau tahu. Tangisnya menderas, sebelum akhirnya jatuh dalam kegelapan.

…

Hangat. Apa ini?

Saat kesadaran mulai menyapa, Tetsuya bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya. Padahal, Tetsuya yakin, semalam dirinya telah terlelap dalam sebuah tong mainan di sebuah TK.

Empuk sekali. Lalu harum mint yang Tetsuya hapali. Dan binar _aquamarine_ membuka tanpa menunggu lagi.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah sadar?"

"A-ayah?"

Detik berikutnya, Tetsuya sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat sang ayah, "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Tetsuya memandang ayahnya yang kini terlihat berantakan. Laki-laki yang biasanya selalu rapi dengan penampilan yang membuat pria manapun iri, kini terlihat acak sekali. Kemudian wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan muda, Tetsuya bisa melihat bahwa gurat lelah dan khawatir yang teramat sangat disana, membuat Seijuro terlihat umur aslinya.

"Ayah?"

"Iya?"

Tetsuya ingin menangis sekarang, "Maafkan Tetsuya." Suaranya tak terkontrol lagi menahan isakan. Bagaimana mungkin, dengan ayahnya yang begitu mencintainya, Tetsuya bisa berkata bahwa dia membencinya. Pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kehadirannya di dunia.

"Maafkan ayah juga, Tetsuya."

"Aku janji tak akan mengulangi."

"Tapi ayah tak janji kalau akan berhenti memarahi saat Tetsuya mulai nakal lagi,"

Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Iya, ayah."

"Nah, ayah akan menghubungi dokter dulu."

Helai biru mengangguk, membiarkan Seijuro bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar. Namun, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Tetsuya tak mengira kalau ayahnya begitu cepat kembali menemaninya.

"Aya-Mibuchi- _san_?"

"Ara, Tetsu- _chan_ , sudah sehat?"

"Aku kira ayah sudah kembali."

"Ah, ayahmu sedang sibuk mengomeli entah siapa."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayahmu kacau sekali, Tetsu- _chan_. Apalagi saat kau menghilang, dia sudah hampir depresi menyalahkan setiap orang."

"Benarkah?" Dan Tetsuya sangat merasa bersalah.

"Bahkan dia mengancam bahwa KISEDAI akan dia bubarkan kalau kau tak juga ditemukan."

"Jangan!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jam 5 pagi, kau ditemukan di sebuah taman TK dalam keadaan hipotermia. Dan ayahmu benar-benar seperti orang gila."

Tetsuya menunduk menyesal. Tak menyangka kalau tingkah kekanakannya akan berakibat fatal.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi ya, Tetsu- _chan_."

Tak ada yang Tetsuya lakukan selain mengangguk. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, ditambah omongannya yang kejam, membuat Tetsuya menangis tertahan.

Dan saat ayahnya masuk membawa beberapa bungkusan, Tetsuya menerjang ayahnya dengan pelukan.

…

Gigi-gigi berderet rapi menampakkan diri ketika sebuah senyum menghampiri. Tetsuya bersenandung kecil ketika memandang seragam yang akan dipakai kelulusan esok hari. Tak disangka, secepat ini dirinya menuntaskan jenjang SMA.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ayah?"

"Sedang apa?"

"Melihat seragamku besok."

"Kalau kau tonton terus, seragamnya akan kusut."

"Habisnya, aku senang sekali."

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah ini aku akan kuliah, dan bekerja keras. Jadi ayah istirahat saja dirumah."

"Heh? Ayah belum tua," Seijuro mendekat pada sang anak, "Tapi anak ayah yang semakin dewasa. Padahal kemarin Tetsuya masih ngompol saat ayah membawamu ikut rapat pertama kali."

"I-itu kan saat aku masih umur 4 tahun!"

"Tetsuya, ayah boleh tidur disini?"

"Kenapa harus ijin? Biasanya ayah juga langsung masuk dan menjadikanku guling."

Seijuro tertawa, "Tentu saja ayah harus minta ijin sekarang. Nanti jika Tetsuya punya pasangan, ayah sudah tak bisa memeluk anak ayah sembarangan." Surai biru diacak, "Mungkin ayah akan kesepian."

"Tidak! Punya tidaknya pasangan, aku tetap anak ayah."

"Tentu saja. Tetsuya anak kesayangan ayah."

"Apa ayah akan menikah?"

"Tidak. Ayah sudah cukup dengan Tetsuya."

"Ka-kalau begitu siapa perempuan yang ikut ayah saat di konser?"

"Tetsuya cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Seijuro terkekeh, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bohong. Kalau begitu kenapa dia membawa jas ayah? Ayahkan tidak suka barangnya dipegang orang."

"Itu karena Tetsuya membuat ayah panik. Makanya ayah tak peduli dengan barang-barang yang lain."

"Maafkan Tetsuya, ayah."

"Ayah maafkan kalau malam ini Tetsuya jadi guling ayah."

"Bukannya hampir setiap malam begitu?"

"Kalau begitu ayah maafkan."

"Huh, menyebalkan."

Keduanya berbaring, dan Tetsuya menjadikan lengan ayah sebagai bantal seperti biasa.

"Ayah?"

"Hm?"

"Apa nanti aku bisa sekeren ayah?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Saat aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku ingin keren seperti ayah."

"Kau bilang ayah ketinggalan jaman karena suka melarang,"

"I-itu karena aku sedang kesal!"

Dada bidang bergetar pelan, dan Tetsuya tahu kalau sang ayah sedang tertawa, "Tentu saja, Tetsuya akan lebih keren dari ayah."

"Tentu. Asal Tetsuya tak gampang nangis saja."

"Kapan aku menangis?"

"Kemarin saat-"

"Aku tak menangis."

" _Okay_ , Tetsuya hanya mengeluarkan air mata saja."

"Ayah!"

"Apa?"

"Ayah menyebalkan."

Usakan rambutnya diulang beberapa kali. Sampai kapanpun, Tetsuya sangat menyukai momen seperti ini.

"Besok ayah datang, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Janji ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Janji dulu."

Kedua jemari kelingking bertaut. Ayahnya memang tak pernah ingkar janji, namun ada sebagian yang Tetsuya tidak tahu, kenapa muncul sebuah rasa takut.

"Ayah janji akan datang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Rahasia. Aku punya kejutan untuk ayah,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

" _Okay_ , ayah akan datang dengan penampilan terbaik. Nah, sekarang saatnya tidur, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu menyamankan diri pada dekapan sang ayah saat mulai mengantuk. Ayahnya hangat sekali, juga wangi.

Cup, kecupan ringan mendarat, " _Oyasumi_ , sayang."

" _Oyasuminasai_ , ayah."

Dan disaat terlelap, Tetsuya samar mendengar sebuah tangis tertahan.

…

Tetsuya mencebikkan pipinya, ingin mengumpat, tapi Tetsuya tahu adat. Ayahnya menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa disaat moment seperti ini, ayahnya tak datang? Padahal, setahu Tetsuya saat dirinya berangkat, sang ayah bilang bahwa akan menyusul saat acara tiba.

"Tanaka- _san_ , kenapa ayah tidak datang?"

Hening agak lama sebelum kepala pelayan yang menjemput Tetsuya menjawab, "Sepertinya Seijuro- _sama_ ada kepentingan mendadak."

"Tapi ayah berjanji akan datang. Padahal aku ingin memberikan piagam rangking pararelku pada ayah." Dalam hati, Tetsuya gelisah sekali. Ayahnya hampir tak pernah ingkar janji. Jangankan untuk kelulusan, hanya panggilan orangtua rutin yang tak wajib, Ayahnya selalu datang. Lalu kenapa sekarang?

"Tanaka- _san_ , kita mau kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu mengetahui bahwa ini bukan arah kerumahnya.

"Maaf, Tetsuya- _sama_ , bolehkah saya mampir sebentar?"

"A-ah, tentu saja, Tanaka- _san_." Tetsuya mengiyakan meski dalam batinnya, dirinya ingin sekali segera pulang.

 **Miracle Hospital**

Tetsuya menatap papan rumah sakit yang berdiri gagah disana. Siapa yang sakit? Keluarga sopirnya kah?

"Tetsuya- _sama_ , sudah sampai."

"Apa aku harus ikut turun?"

Wajah dengan guratan tua itu mengangguk, " _Hai_ , Tetsuya- _sama_."

"Baiklah."

Pintu dibukakan, dan Tetsuya keluar, mengikuti langkah sopir sekaligus pelayan kepercayaan yang Seijuro tugasi khusus untuk melayani anak kesayangan.

Sesampainya lorong untuk ruangan kelas VVIP, Tetsuya menamati wajah pelayannya yang makin muram. Siapakah yang dirawat disana? Namun anehnya, Tetsuya menjumpai Mibuchi, asisten sang ayah, juga beberapa sahabat ayahnya yang lain tengah terduduk disana.

Jangan bilang!

Tetsuya berlari kesetanan, batinnya mengucap doa untuk satu keselamatan, berharap ini bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Mibuchi- _san_!"

"Tetsu- _chan_ ," Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Mibuchi memeluk erat Tetsuya.

"Mibuchi- _san_? Ayah! Mana ayah?!" Tetsuya histeris, meski dia belum tahu apa yang terjadi, air matanya sudah keluar, dirinya menangis.

"Sabar, Tetsu- _chan_. Sabar," Pelukan dipererat, kedua tangan kokohnya seolah menekan agar Tetsuya tenang.

"Ayahku! Dimana ayah?!"

"Tenang, ayahmu sedang dirawat. Kita doakan agar semua baik-baik saja."

Tapi Tetsuya tak bisa tenang. Ayahnya disana, satu-satunya keluarga yang Tetsuya punya kini berbaring entah kenapa dan Tetsuya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa!

Dan satu jam setelahnya, Tetsuya mulai diam. Bukan karena tenang, namun tenaganya yang mulai hilang.

"Mibuchi- _san_ , kenapa ayah bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Ayahmu tadi kolaps saat akan berangkat menuju tempat kelulusan. Lalu aku membawanya kesini, kemudian menghubungi Kazunari- _chan_ yang juga dokter disini untuk mempercepat tindakan pada Sei- _chan_."

"Apa ayah akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, Sei- _chan_ adalah orang yang kuat."

"Apa ini gara-gara aku?"

"Kenapa berpikiran begitu? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi ayah bekerja keras setiap hari, pagi hingga malam untukku. Ayah bilang agar aku bisa hidup berkecukupan," Tetsuya mulai menangis, "Tapi aku tak mau berkecukupan kalau ayah sakit."

"Tetsu- _chan_ tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Sei- _chan_ pasti ingin Tetsu- _chan_ bahagia."

"Ayah.." Tangis kembali menderas, untaian doa dipanjatkan, menyebut satu nama dalam setiap detiknya.

Dua jam kemudian, pintu ruang terbuka. Semua segera berdiri mendekat, terutama Tetsuya.

"Takao- _san_!"

"Tetsu- _chan_ ,"

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

"Ah itu-"

"Bagaimana? Ayah baik-baik saja kan?!"

"Tenang, Tetsu- _chan_."

"Ayah! Ayah!"

"Kau boleh masuk, ayahmu menunggu didalam."

Tetsuya langsung masuk, tak peduli jika saat dia masuk, teman-teman sang ayah terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Ayah?"

Dan tangisnya runtuh. Ayahnya disana, kini berbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai selang yang entah apa.

Ayahnya yang paling kuat, ayahnya yang paling keren, ayahnya yang paling sempurna, ayah yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Ayah, bangun. Tetsuya disini."

"…"

"Ayah, Tetsuya berhasil meraih peringkat terbaik."

"…"

"Ayah dengar Tetsuya, kan?"

"…"

"Ayah?"

"…"

"AYAH!"

"Tetsu- _chan_ ," Mibuchi merangsek masuk, lalu memeluk erat anak sahabatnya yang histeris mendapati sang ayah tengah berbaring untuk berjuang tetap hidup. "Ayo keluar, dokter akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk ayahmu."

"Tapi aku mau menemani ayah!"

"Ayahmu akan sedih kalau Tetsu- _chan_ menangis."

"Tapi-"

"Tetsu- _chan_ , ayo keluar."

Tetsuya mengangguk, meski dalam hati dirinya tak rela meninggalkan sang ayah begitu saja.

…

Kata orang, menunggu itu menyebalkan. Tapi bagi Tetsuya sekarang, rasanya menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Kemudian diselipi rasa memuakkan ketika dirinya tak mampu melakukan apapun sekarang kecuali berdoa yang terbaik kepada Tuhan.

Pemandangan yang lain pun sama saja. Teman-teman sang ayah juga larut dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Lalu ada sahabat-sahabat Tetsuya yang menyusul setelah mendengar kabar tentang sang ayah.

Semua mulut hanya bisa berdoa, lalu para dokter berusaha, dan Tuhan yang menentukan segalanya.

"Tuan Akashi Seijuro bisa dibawa pulang."

…

Tetsuya masih terduduk pilu diantara gundukan tanah. Matanya menerawang, menatap sosok sang ayah yang kini berada dalam bawah tanah yang basah. Tenggorokannya serak, air matanya sudah habis diperas keluar.

"Ayah bilang ingin menghabiskan hari tua bersamaku."

"…"

"Ayah bilang ingin menggendong anak-anakku."

"…"

"Ayah bilang ingin melihat kesuksesanku."

"…"

"Ayah bilang-" Ucapan Tetsuya tersendat, tak mampu bicara untuk memprotes keadaan, "Ayah bilang ingin menyaksikan banyak hal bersamaku! Lalu kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri disini."

"…" Tak ada jawaban. Pelayat yang hadir hanya mampu menitikkan air mata saat mendengar untaian kata yang pilu dari Tetsuya.

"Ayah bilang, laki-laki harus menepati janjinya. Lalu kenapa?!"

Tubuh Tetsuya didekap dua sahabatnya, "Tenang, Tetsu."

"Aku? Tenang? Disaat dunia meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Tubuh mungil didekap lagi, "Ada aku, Kise, Midorima, Satsuki. Kau tak sendirian disini. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri."

Tetsuya menangis lagi. Memaksa matanya mengeluarkan derai pilu untuk kesekian kali.

Orang yang paling Tetsuya cintai seumur hidupnya, kini telah terbaring disana, menyusul sang ibunda yang telah tiada saat Tetsuya terlahir di dunia. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin juga kesana.

Untuk apa dia di dunia ketika kedua orangtuanya sudah menyebrang nirwana?

Untuk apa dia di dunia ketika sendirianlah yang menyapa?

Tetsuya sendiri, tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Kenapa harus ayahnya?

Kenapa harus orang yang Tetsuya menggantungkan segala harapan atas hidupnya?

Kenapa harus orang yang Tetsuya jadikan spirit untuk segala hal yang dia lakukan?

Kalau ini adalah sebuah keadilan dari Tuhan, maka untuk sekarang, untuk kali ini saja, Tetsuya tak mau keadilan dari Tuhan.

…

 _Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah perpisahan?_

 _Kau tahu, perpisahan yang dibatasi dengan kematian._

 _Percayalah, rasanya lebih dari sekedar menyakitkan._

 _Kau memupuk rindu, tapi tak akan pernah tersampaikan._

END.

…

AN :

Jangan bosen liat nama saya yak, hehehe

Saya ngetiknya sambil nangis beneran loh, soalnya ada beberapa adegan yang memang saya alami sendiri ketika ayah saya diambil Tuhan :')

Banyak yang ingin saya tuliskan, tapi tidak kuat. Mata saya sudah bengkak.

Apakah ini terlalu cepat? Tidak. Menurut saya tidak. Kematian itu begitu cepat. Saya masih ingat, saya masih bercanda dengan beliau, dan siapa yang menyangka kalau 15 menit kemudian beliau kolaps, lalu koma dan dinyatakan telah tiada?

Padahal beliau rajin olahraga, tidak merokok, _alcohol_ ataupun gaya hidup tidak sehat yang lain.

Saya tidak bermaksud membuat ngeri, atau bagaimana. Ini hanyalah ungkapan saya yang sangat sangat sangat merindukan ayah :')

Ungkapan ketidakadilan yang Tetsuya katakan, adalah perasaan saya ketika itu. Tapi sekarang saya sudah sadar bahwa, saya sayang ayah, tapi Tuhan lebih menyayanginya :)

Dan mungkin, _reader_ - _san_ bisa mengambil hikmah atas apa yang saya alami. Mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi perpisahan itu memang menyakitkan sekali, untuk itu, jaga apapun yang kalian punya agar tak ada rasa sesal setelahnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Gigi.

Ps : Saya tidak bermaksud menggurui sama sekali :)

Pss : Maafkan ya numpang curhat recehan, apalah daya kalau rindu tiba tapi tak bisa berjumpa.


End file.
